


Enough

by Winnywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexuality, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnywriter/pseuds/Winnywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel isn't interested in sex. Dean is, but what they have just might be enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Just high school 'verse schmoop and cuddling with asexual!Cas. Because I don't see a whole lot of it and I always thought it would be an interesting thing to see in fic.
> 
> I'm not asexual, but I did what research I could, using [The Asexual Visibility and Education Network](http://www.asexuality.org/home/) as a main resource. Everyone is different, of course, so some things might be true of some people, but not of others.

God bless the Novaks for investing in a good couch.

Dean couldn't even count the number of times he'd had that thought in the past few minutes alone, never mind all the other times he'd let himself into Castiel's house after school or on weekends with the spare key under the mat. Every time Castiel had barely batted an eyelash, like he'd been expecting him, sitting on the sofa with his arm stretched over the back in a silent invitation.

It was an invitation that Dean accepted without a moment's hesitation, every time, without fail, and today was no exception. Castiel leaned back against the arm of the couch, fingers carding gently through Dean's hair, and the thought tripped through Dean's mind again: God fuckin' bless the Novaks for investing in a damn  _awesome_  couch.

He was slotted snugly between Castiel's lean legs, hands roaming up and down his boyfriend's sides – it was such an odd word for them, boyfriends, but they hadn't thought of anything better, so they'd used it as a convenient placeholder at first and just never bothered changing it out. Castiel hummed contentedly into his mouth, palms pressing against the fine hairs on the back of Dean's neck and sending delicious shivers down his spine.

They fit together so naturally like this that Dean wondered if the concept of soul mates was really all that far-fetched. His rational brain knew it was ridiculous, but at the moment, that brain was foggy and distracted, so he gave it a pass, even if he knew he'd laugh at himself for it later. Castiel's hands started to wander over Dean's shoulders and down his back, fingers catching on the folds in his cotton T-shirt.

"Dean..." Castiel breathed as he pulled back, lips gloriously red. "Could we go upstairs?" He smiled a bit. "The couch arm isn't that comfortable on my shoulders like this."

Dean grinned and nodded, backing up off of him and letting Castiel stand. They didn't bother fixing the pillows on the sofa before making their way, hand in hand, up the stairs to Castiel's bedroom.

Castiel pressed his lips to Dean's again and guided him down on the bed, scooting back until they were side by side, facing each other, and he folded his hands over the curve of Dean's jaw, the pads of his fingers gliding over his stubble. Dean gripped his hips, gently drawing him closer, tangling their legs together over the covers. "How long can you stay?" Castiel asked, smiling as if he already knew the answer.

Dean shrugged. "Long as I want to."

"I like that answer."

"Thought you might," Dean said, chuckling, and he leaned forward to press his lips to Castiel's again, tongue sweeping gently over the flushed skin. Castiel was more than willing to let him taste, arms wrapping possessively around Dean's shoulders as his toes curled in his socks against Dean's calf. (Fuckin' pumpkin orange socks...Castiel rarely wore much color and never touched orange, except for those damn socks.)

Castiel pressed one last kiss to Dean's swollen lips before pulling away, letting their foreheads brush against one another as he said, "I want you to stay here, just like this..." He held him close, pressing his nose to Dean's collar bone and breathing deep, like he was trying to memorize his scent as he peppered his chest with light kisses.

"I can stay for a while," Dean offered. His hand trailed up and down Castiel's flank, just the way he knew his boyfriend liked, and he silently counted his ribs. His jeans felt a little tight, and he knew he was probably poking Castiel in the hip, but if Castiel noticed, he said nothing. And it was nothing that Dean couldn't ignore.

Castiel sighed contentedly, scooting closer – if that was even possible – and resting his head on Dean's shoulder, guiding Dean's arms around his slim frame. "I like this," he said. "I've always liked this..."

"What?" Dean laughed softly, kissing the top of Castiel's head. "Cuddling?"

He could feel the grin against his chest. "Yes."

Dean hummed affectionately, and they slipped into silence, Dean nuzzling Castiel's hair gently and placing absent kisses on the crown of his head whenever the urge struck.

"And you don't...want anything more?" It was a question that Dean hadn't been expecting – not right now, anyway – and he didn't like the way that Castiel stilled in his arms, going tense.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"Well,  _yeah,_  but...I mean, why are you asking now?"

Castiel glanced downward pointedly, and Dean followed his gaze, noticing that he was still pressing against his jeans. It had become so easy to ignore that he'd honestly forgotten about it, or rather pushed it far enough to the side of his consciousness that it had slipped his mind for the moment. Dean scooted back a bit, so that at the very least he wasn't poking Castiel anymore, and he fought back a slight blush. Hormones be damned, he should have been able to control himself better, for Castiel's sake at least.

"Sorry..." he muttered.

"You don't have to apologize for your libido, Dean," Castiel told him. He frowned. "You're frustrated."

"No I'm not."

Castiel sighed and sat up. "Yes you are."

"Cas..." Dean put a hand on Castiel's arm, pulling him gently back down and situating him so that they were facing one another again, their noses nearly brushing. Castiel's brow was pinched, his lips still red, but now pressed together in a tight line. "Yeah, I want you, okay? I want to be with you. I want to have sex with you. Of course I do. But...I don't  _need_ it."

"But you do want it."

"Well...yeah. I mean..." He smiled a bit. "You're hot stuff, Cas. So sue me."

He saw the beginnings of what might be a smile making the corners of Castiel's mouth twitch, but it didn't quite take hold. Dean leaned in closer, gaze and tone softening, and he pressed a chaste kiss to Castiel's lips. "This is new for me, Cas...Honestly, at first, I didn't know how I was gonna make it work...I thought it would be hard, but it's not. Well...sometimes it is, I guess. But it's always worth it." Castiel did manage a tiny smile at that, but he looked away as it faded. Dean pressed his knuckles lightly to Castiel's jaw, guiding his face back up. "What, are you worried about me running off with someone else just to get my rocks off?"

Castiel pulled away again, and Dean's heart sank. "Cas..."

"It wouldn't be the first time someone has done that, alright?" Castiel said bitterly. He turned onto his back, facing away from Dean.

"No, Cas! I wouldn't...how could you think I'd ever do that?" When Castiel didn't look at him again, Dean reached for him, gently spooning up next to him and kissing his shoulder. "M'not going anywhere, Cas. Sex or no sex."

Slowly, Castiel did allow a smile to slip onto his face, and he snuggled up against Dean again, sighing happily as he let Dean press kiss after slow, lingering kiss to his shoulder and jaw. Their fingers laced together between their bodies, fitting together so easily that it almost felt like they were doing it all on their own. "If you needed to excuse yourself, I wouldn't hold it against you," Castiel said after a few moment's of silently nuzzling Dean's hair.

"Nah...I'm alright," Dean said, and it was the truth. His arousal had waned, not to the point of being nonexistent – he doubted he'd ever stop wanting Cas completely – but enough so that he wasn't uncomfortable. It was replaced instead by a low, buzzing warm feeling in the pit of his stomach, making him feel pleasantly relaxed and at ease. "I like this too, you know. The cuddling."

Castiel laughed, softly, twining their legs together again and facing Dean. "I know you do."

"And I like spending time with you."

"I know."

"I like kissing you. And sleeping with you. You know, in the literal sense."

Castiel chuckled. "I know."

"And you know...I mean...Cas, I lo..." The word stuck in his throat, stubbornly refusing to pass his lips, no matter how much he wanted to. "I..."

Castiel just leaned forward and kissed his forehead, softly. "I know," he said. And after a beat: "Me too."

Dean smiled, wide and genuine. He rested his head on Castiel's chest, listening to his heartbeat fall into a slow, soothing rhythm and reveling in the feeling of Castiel running his deft fingers through his short and messy hair. It was hard to remember the last time he'd felt so content as he let his eyes slide closed, and if there had been any question in his mind before about whether or not this – just holding him close, pressing his lips to whatever bit of Castiel happened to be under his mouth – was enough, it vanished.

"Cas?" he asked after a few moments.

"Hmm?" Castiel sounded like he was on the verge of falling asleep, his fingers almost limp against Dean's scalp.

"Don't ever change, okay?" Dean couldn't say where the words had come from; they were tripping past his lips before he even had time to play them back in his head. He felt Castiel chuckle more than he heard it.

"Alright, Dean," he said on a yawn.

Dean looked down at those damn ugly pumpkin orange socks again, his own old, frayed white ones bumping up against Castiel's as they tangled their legs together again, and he let out a soft laugh.  _God bless the Novaks for investing in such a comfortable bed,_ he thought, and he quickly fell asleep.


End file.
